


Two Sides Of The Coin

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer) lost his best friend when he was 18. Nobody knows what happened to Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss) — did he run away? Was he kidnapped? Did he die? Kurt decided that he’s going to find out what’s the truth behind Blaine’s disappearance.</p><p>When two years later someone calls him up, saying they saw the lost boy, Kurt starts searching for him again. But what happens when the Blaine he finds is not the same one that left? Could it be a twin Blaine never talked about, or did something happen to him and he’s got a split personality? Kurt Hummel is about to find out everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleeddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gleeddicted).



* * *

Unlike Blaine’s family, Kurt never gave up.

On hope.

On Blaine.

He never found out what happened that night after his 18th birthday that lead to his best friend sending him a text in the dark of the night saying that he was sorry, but that didn’t stop him.

Cooper helped him and supported him, for a little while, but on his 19th birthday - and on the anniversary of Blaine’s … disappearance - Cooper told him that he wanted to start grieving.

Kurt understood - of course he understood, Cooper had lost his brother when they had just repaired the gap between them. But Kurt is not going to give up so easily.

There is nothing more stubborn that a Hummel man on a mission, his grandmother often says, and Kurt is a true Hummel man.

Sure, there are times when he wants to just stop, to accept the fact that whether Blaine is dead or has been abducted by a psycho or has just decided to start a new life somewhere, he has lost his best friend and his first love - even if it never boiled to anything of substance, Kurt loved being in love with Blaine : it was nice and comforting - and that he should turn a new leaf and embrace his life in New York. But at those times, a voice in his head, one that sounds suspiciously like Blaine’s, tells him that were the situations reversed, Blaine wouldn’t stop looking for him until the Earth is upside down.

So he keeps looking, he keeps sending messages, he keeps passing ads in every newspaper he knows - and since he started working at Vogue, that makes quite a few -, addressed to Blaine himself or to anyone who might have seen him.

His 20th birthday is right around the corner, and even Kurt can see that he’s hanging onto hope by only a thread.

When he gets the phonecall.

The voice is female and sounds young - older than him but still young. “Hi, may I speak to Kurt Hummel please ?"

"This is him, how can I help you ?" Kurt replies, absentmindedly typing on his computer as he finishes his article.

"My name is Sula and I - I’ve seen your missing person ad ?"

Kurt keysmashes at her words and quickly erases the mess he made on his document with a breathed curse. “Have you … do you …" the questions are tumbling all together out of his mouth but Sula lets him find his calm again. “Have you seen him ?" Kurt finally manages to ask softly, his throat closing up.

"I think so - but he looks a little different than the picture you posted" she replies and Kurt frowns.

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, Devon is a little more … underground looking ?"

Devon - that’s Blaine’s middle name, Kurt used to make fun of Blaine because of his initials reminding him of a French vintage online store.

Kurt can feel it in his veins - it’s the right one, he found Blaine at last.

"Where are you ?"

—

Kurt calls Cooper while he’s already driving to Camp Hill, PA. Sula was nice enough to give him Devon’s usual hangout place ("Gullifty Undergrounds, you can’t miss it") and he can feel adrenaline and something else thrumming in his veins.

Anticipation ? Fear ? Relief ?

Kurt doesn’t know but the way Cooper is sobbing on the speakerphone is not helping - he has managed to stay focus on the task ahead, but he can feel a panic ? attack coming right up.

Cooper mumbles a teary "I’ll be right there" and a “thank you for not giving up on him" that leave Kurt slightly misty eyed and short of breath.

As he enters a street close to his destination, Kurt wonders what will Blaine say when he sees him. Will he be mad at Kurt, for seeking him out ? Will he even recognize Kurt ?

Maybe he went through a trauma of some kind and suffered from amnesia ?

What if looking for Blaine has been a terrible mistake ?

Kurt shakes his head as he turns on the curb : even if this turns into a massive, blow-up confrontation, at least he’ll have closure.

Parking the car, Kurt calculates how long it will take for Cooper to make the same journey he just did and decides to go ahead - the other man is more than capable to find him.

As he enters the bar, Kurt can’t contain the small smile stretching his lips, because it looks like the kind of place Blaine would chose to hang out : there is classy undertones to the whole underground ambiance, and the music fits Blaine’s Ipod to the T.

Looking around, Kurt wonders if the fact that he’s not 21 yet will be held against him but he can see a couple of people clearly younger than him hanging around the tables.

"Can I help you ?"

Kurt turns to face the person who called after him from the bar. The man is tall and is quite large, but his voice gold a certain softness to him that helps Kurt keeping his head on the matter at hand.

"I’m looking for Bl- for Devon" he says, leaning against the bar ; the man looks at him with a frown until his mouth turns into a smirk.

"You don’t happen to be Kurt ?" he asks, and Kurt is grateful for the support of the wood under his elbow - he’s not sure he could have stayed up without it.

"Y-yes, that’s me" he says, his eyes filling up with tears but he swallows them - now is not the time for his breakdown.

"Here you go" the man says, pulling an enveloppe from the top shelf above the bar. “Good luck kid" he adds, and Kurt smiles toothily at him in thanks.

As he decides to read the letter in his car, he practically bumps into Cooper at the bar’s door.

"Did you see him ? Is he alright ?" Cooper frantically asks, putting his hands on Kurt’s shoulders.

Kurt shakes his head. “He left me a letter apparently" he says, holding up the enveloppe. “Let me read it and I’ll tell you what he said" he says when Cooper reaches for it.

"He’s my brother" Cooper says plaintively.

"I know" Kurt replies, trying to sound as comforting as he can. “But I’m not sure you’ll want to hear what he has to say, i mean he didn’t contact you either so …" he trails off, feeling like a dick when Cooper’s face turns into the epitome of hurt.

But Cooper sighs and pats his arm. “You’re right" he says softly. “I’ll be in there having a much needed drink" he adds, nodding toward the bar.

Kurt puts his hand on Cooper’s wrist. “I _will_ come for you, Coop" he says gently, and Cooper smiles sadly before turning away.

What is it with the Anderson men that turns him into such a protective mode ?

Kurt sits back behind the wheel and turns the enveloppe between his fingers ; the paper is blank but the letter inside feels heavy - or maybe it feels that way because it contains the answer Kurt has been looking for for the past two years.

"Let’s see what you have to say for yourself, Mr Anderson" Kurt grumbles as he opens the flap of the enveloppe.

> _"Dear, dear Kurt,_
> 
> _If you’re reading this letter, it means that I didn’t cover my track as well as I thought or that you’ve proven to be even more stubborn than me in that matter._
> 
> _Know this, before reading ahead : I never meant to run away from you._
> 
> _You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Kurt, and if anything, I wish that I had had the courage to come to you instead of, once more, letting my problems chasing me away._
> 
> _You’re a big part of the new identity I have decided for myself._
> 
> _That night, after your birthday, my parents ambushed me when I came home._
> 
> _They said that they had arranged for me to be driven the next morning to a reforming program until I changed my ways and turn normal again (their words, not mine, you know that)_
> 
> _I’m sure Cooper doesn’t know, or that neither of them said anything because they’re bigger cowards than me and they know that were he to know what happened that night, Cooper would be the one cutting the bridges with them._
> 
> _That’s why I couldn’t go to him or to you : legally, there was nothing neither of you - no one really - could have done to keep me from going to one of those awful places that would have turned me into a zombie or driven me to me killing myself._
> 
> _I may have runned away from them, but I know that by doing that, I saved my life._
> 
> _Kurt …_
> 
> _I can’t even begin to try and understand what kind of grief you went through, probably looking for me and worrying yourself sick …_
> 
> _I feel like I’ve flept a coin to decide what path to choose - if you’re reading this, it means that I may have made the right choice._
> 
> _If you can find it in yourself to forgive my silence, I will be either in the bar where Reggie gave you the letter or at the place I made for myself on Gettysburg Road - I live above the pet store and I work there too, ask for me - my new me._
> 
> _I hope I still have your friendship, i hope you haven’t carved me out of your heart because …_
> 
> _Because you’ve never left mine_
> 
> _With all my love - and God knows that I have plenty for you_
> 
> _Devon Hummelson"_

By the end of the letter, Kurt is letting the tears fall over his face.

He’s still processing what Blaine said, what Blaine went through, what Blaine had to do as he enters the bar and falls in Cooper’s arms.

He sobs for God knows how long - all he knows is that Cooper’s shirt is soaked when he looks up - and he doesn’t remember anything he said but he must have told Cooper the main lines of Blaine’s letter because Cooper is silently crying too.

"Let’s go" Cooper says, his voice broken.

—

Kurt lets Cooper drive them to the proper street - he can’t find it in himself to focus on the road the way the older Anderson seems to do.

"What are you going to do - with your parents ?" Kurt asks out of nowhere as Cooper waits at a crossroads.

Cooper’s jaw clenches for tto long for it to be comfortable. “I’m going to confront them when I go back and I’ll probably cut my ties to them - I don’t need that much of negativity and bigotry in my life" he says through his teeth, his blue eyes filled with anger and disappointment.

There is nothing Kurt could say that would help so he simply reaches for Cooper’s hand on the steering wheel and tightens his fingers around his knucles.

"There we are" Cooper says, a brief chuckle escaping his mouth as they park in front of a petstore called “Shaggy Chic", with a poodle wearing a bowtie on the front window.

They exchange a quick, amused look. Only Blaine would chose that kind of place.

Kurt straightens his shoulders and pushes the door of the shop.

"Welcome to Shaggy Chic Petstore, where every dog can be in style" a voice calls for them from a backroom and Kurt gets shivers at the sound.

Blaine’s voice is unmistakable - always have been one of a kind in Kurt’s mind.

"Can I help-" Blaine continues, cutting himself short when he enters the room and sees the two men in the entrance.

Kurt can understand Sula’s description a little bit better : far from the dapper, 1950s gentleman-ways Blaine had in Ohio, Devon looks like the posterboy for underground culture. He’s wearing a scruff and lose curls, his eyebrow is pierced as well as his ears and Kurt can see a tattoo covering his left forearm.

Cooper is blinking like a demented owl and Kurt … Kurt isn’t sure what to do or what to say.

The three of them are staring at each other, and it takes one of the puppies to bark plaintively to shake them from their daze.

"You found me" Bl- Devon says with a sad smile.

"Feels like I’ve been looking for you forever" Kurt says, taking the first step toward this man, this man he doesn’t know and yet is still his best friend.

His first love.

The only man he’ll ever love.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

"Feels like I’ve been looking for you forever" Kurt says, taking the first step toward this man, this man he doesn’t know and yet is still his best friend. His first love.

Blaine smiles his brightest smile at Kurt and rushes to take him in his arms.

Kurt quickly - before this dream ends and he wakes up Blaineless in his bed back in New York - wraps his arms around the other man’s smaller frame, burying his chin in this new Blaine’s curls.

"I’m never letting you go" he whispers.

Blaine tightens his arms around Kurt’s waist. “I’ve missed you so much" he mumbles in Kurt’s shoulder.

Cooper suddenly joins them in this hug. “Never disappear like that again, little brother" he says in Blaine’s ear and Blaine lets out a soft, teary chuckle.

"I’m never saying goodbye to the two of you ever again" he says, still buried in Kurt’s shoulder.

They stay like this for a little while, huddled in a hug that none of them wants to break, until one of Blaine’s colleague comes back and clear her throat.

Blaine tries to lean backward but they’re so tightly tangled together that it’s a little bit awkward - that is, until Cooper realizes that he’s the one making it more difficult than it should and lets go.

As Blaine speaks with the short woman with the green streak in her red hair, cooper pulls Kurt aside.

"I’ll leave you two alone" he whispers, a devilish smile on his face.

Kurt widens his eyes. “What ? No ! We just got him back, Coop, you deserve to spend time with him as much as I do !" he whisper-shouts.

Cooper actually scrunches his nose with a smile. “I know that, and I’ll never be able to thank you enough" he says warmly. “But I definitely have things to settle with my parents, and I don’t feel comfortable talking with Blaine, being Blaine’s brother while this weight, this incipit of doubt still lingers" he says and while Kurt is impressed with how mature Cooper is acting, he understands his motives.

"Do what feels right, Coop" he says finally, a not so small part of him thrilled to get to be with Blaine, just the two of us.

Cooper pulls him in for another hug before he walks toward Blaine.

Kurt doesn’t want to eavesdrop on the brothers but he keeps his eyes on them.

On him.

Not that he’s ever going to let him out of his sight ever again.

This Blaine is simultaneously so different and so similar to the one who … well, who left him behind that he needs the time to process .

He’s older, obviously, but the piercings and the whole … relaxed look makes him look younger. There is the spark of something in his eyes, the kind of spark Kurt remembers seeing in his own eyes for a couple of months while he was at McKinley - when Blaine was not in his life yet.

Kurt can’t deny that even though he had thought that his search for Blaine had erased his attraction for him, the mere sight of him has lightened a new fire on his feelings.

He still loves him, that’s obvious ; but while his 18 year-old self was merely fantasizing about running in the sunset with Blaine, his 20 year-old self has other ideas.

Ideas that involve Blaine’s backside that is currently facing him and his hands and tongue and cock getting extremely intimate with each other.

As Blaine talks, the piercing in his eyebrow catches the light and Kurt is shaking with a need to kiss and caress it to see how the other man would react.

Kurt blames the adrenaline and the highly emotional day he just went through for his perverted mind.

He hugs Cooper once more as he passes him on his way out - both brothers have wet eyes, but Kurt is tactful enough to keep silent about it, and Blaine reaches for him.

"I think we need to talk" Blaine says, cocking his head to the side and Kurt can only nod, not trusting his voice not to fail him.

—

When Kurt sees that Blaine has chosen a little coffee shop, he can’t help the low chuckle that escapes his lips. Blaine smiles softly as he looks down and Kurt already knows that they’re back on the tracks that are right for them.

They talk, about how they have filled the last couple of years, what path they respectively chose, the kind of men that crossed their lives - Kurt won’t lie, this one part of the discussion hurt but from the way Blaine twists his mouth when Kurt gives him the edited version of his couple of serious relationships, Kurt can tell that the feeling is mutual.

When the waitress comes to tell them that they’re closing for the evening, they both look at the clock and laugh when they realize that they just spent five hours with only a couple of drinks, not seeing the time fly.

"Do you - do you have to come back ?" Blaine asks as they stand on the sidewalk. Kurt shakes his head.

"There is no other place I have to be right now" he says, his voice shaking with the bundle of emotions he’s feeling.

Blaine’s eyes sparkle in the twilight and he steps closer to Kurt. “I was going to offer to go back to the Gullifty but may I - may I suggest we go back to my place ?"

His eyes are curious, fearful and hopeful and it’s enough to convince Kurt.

"Yes, yes you may".

—

There is no body thrown against a door or sloppy kisses with too much passion.

There are no curses or bitemarks.

Neither of them makes a declaration of love worthy of any romcom worthy of the time of viewers.

They simply undress each other, savoring each inch of skin becoming available.

Blaine stands still, using only his eyes as he follows Kurt who explores him with his lips, fluttering as a butterfly’s wings, and his fingertips, hesitant in some places, confident in other, always reverent.

Kurt traces the pattern of Blaine’s sleeve tatto on his left forearm with both : the blackbird flying from a gilded cage, with a sunset background (Blaine will later explain that it’s a tribute to the cover of a Roxy music album) an amazing contrast on Blaine’s olive skin. He explores the muscles that definitely weren’t there two years ago, appreciates the ones that were but that he only dreamt about.

Kurt stands still too when Blaine traces the pattern of freckles on his shoulders and chest and kneads the muscles of his back.

Blaine shivers a little when Kurt presses his fingers in the indentations he has just above the swell of his ass, and Kurt lets out a guttural sound when Blaine presses a kiss on the mark he has just under his shoulder blade. 

As Kurt lies back on Blaine’s bed, Blaine never lets go of him - even when he reaches for the lubricant and for the condoms, he keeps an hand on Kurt’s chest.

There is no hesitation or awkwardness between them - Blaine’s eyes are dark and hungry as he takes Kurt’s completely bare on his bed, under him.

The piercings are definitely not what Kurt pictured when he was imagining being intimate with Blaine, but he can’t deny the fact that Blaine’s body arts are tasteful and beautiful.

Blaine’s touch on him, in him, is delicate, loving and shakes Kurt to his core.

As Blaine pushes his cock inside of him, Kurt can feel tears gathering in his eyes - not out of pain or of regrets, but because he’s overwhelmed : it’s too much - too much pleasure, too much happiness, too much perfection all at the same time.

Blaine’s hips quicken and Kurt can feel a powerful orgasm pooling in his belly and he tightens his hold on Blaine’s forearms bracketing his head. “Blaine" he moans and Blaine’s rhythm is shaken for a second before he speeds up, a tremor going through his body under Kurt’s touch.

Kurt looks in Blaine’s eyes, trying to see what just happened and he sees a slash of fear in the darkened amber - trusting his gut, Kurt reaches for Blaine’s cheek and cups his face.

"Devon please" he says, moving his hips to meet Blaine mid-thrust.

Apparently, it’s all it takes for Blaine to come with a shout muffled in Kurt’s neck, Blaine’s teeth grazing the tender skin there.

"Oh Kurt" he whispers, shaking from his orgasm, and the feeling of his warm breath of Kurt’s heated skin pushes him over the edge.

Kurt doesn’t even realize that Blaine moved, that he went to throw the condom away and bring back a wet towel to clean Kurt, his touch gentle and almost unnoticeable.

When Blaine returns to the bed, he sits Indian-style next to Kurt, his hand idly moving on Kurt’s chest. Kurt looks back at him, his hand wrapped around Blaine’s ankle and they listen to the nightlife sounds coming from the window for a little while, basking in their afterglow.

"I love you" Blaine says softly and his voice doesn’t let any room for doubts.

"I love you too" Kurt says, once again a little breathless. He chuckles as he hears his voice. “God, you take my breath away, Blaine" he says, shaking his head, but Blaine’s hand on his chest has frozen.

"Devon"

"What ?" Kurt looks up at him with a frown.

"Please, don’t call me Blaine anymore - that’s my parents’ son, that’s not who I am anymore. Call me Devon" Blaine - no, Devon says, looking at his hand on Kurt’s chest but not at Kurt’s face.

Kurt pushes from the bed to sit on the same level. “Ok, Devon" he says, contorting himself a little to catch Devon’s eyes. “But you’ll have to excuse me if I make a mistake from time to time - I’ve known you as Blaine for too long" he adds with a scrunching nose.

Devon laughs and leans forward to press a kiss to his lips. “Take all your time to get used to it - I’m not going anywhere".


End file.
